The provision of a bearing assembly for the rotor of an electric motor or the like is generally well known in the art, including those which feature bearing pads releasably secured to a carrier within which the bearing pads are spaced from each other with predetermined orientations. Utilization of the foregoing types of rotor bearing technology has not been associated with adjustments to minimize generation of noise and vibration under different environmental conditions.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a rotor bearing system through which noise and vibrations produced by dynamic forces under different environmental conditions may be evaluated and minimized by relatively simple and less costly adjustments.